


The Last of the Three Houses

by Findirien



Series: 同龄人 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Council, Druedain - Freeform, F/M, Gen, stories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: 502年, Brethil最后逃出的人类终于抵达了Sirion海港，他们带来了Húrin的消息和另一些不太好的消息。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 同龄人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050185
Kudos: 2





	The Last of the Three Houses

**Author's Note:**

> 原著人物属于老托不属于我。设定和OC延续第一和第二篇。感谢老托的绘画创作Before和Afterwards，和诗歌The Last Ship提供部分灵感。部分段落较多采用The Wandering of Húrin (HoMe11) 和The Druedain (UT)的内容。

夏季似乎是Sirion海港最不会有事发生的时间段。一般来说，初夏时节的收获活动能掀起一点波澜，但除此之外，太阳炙烤河口的时候，人们通常会待在屋檐下或者树林里，完全没有出去折腾的想法。哪怕像Celebrimbor这样偶尔亲自轮值的卫队长，也乐得留在岗哨里面。海港北部的地势过于平坦，防线又长，不能单单依靠那些矿石和砂砾堆起的半人高土坡、坡上的藩篱塔楼和坡前挖出的壕沟。许多双警觉的眼睛是必须的。

任命他为Sirion海港的卫队长是Círdan的决定。这样的任命是Celebrimbor唯一愿意接受的，他也这么告诉来访的Ereinion；只是几乎所有居民都认为，这个Fëanorian仅在名义上不是海港的领主。一个领主并不会任命另一个，有些卫兵说，但不论是出身还是贡献，我们的卫队长都当之无愧。

这话Celebrimbor也听到过，但他并不同意。五年前，Ereinion许诺了一臂之力，将为数不多的属下几乎全派来协助他开采矿产，还说服Círdan派出木工和水手建立海角上的港口，大大超出了他当初的简单指望——维系一个许多居民共同生活、自给自足的小镇。过去的五年中，Atherien统领着海港的人类，几乎成为了他们的族长。她挑选年轻人训练武艺和水性，迅速补充了短缺的人手，还协助他组建巡逻队，这样的坚定果敢让Celebrimbor相当敬佩。而Aedhrel虽然生过一场大病，身体弱了许多，但她将智慧和学识传递给每一个人类少年，指引孩子们一同学习和磨练技艺。这一切都不是Celebrimbor能想到或者独力办到的，而是人类自作主张的结果。

在东Beleriand的时候，Celebrimbor听说南方的Laiquendi在首领Denethor阵亡后没有再拥立首领，当时他觉得有些无法理解。而现在，海港的生活让他慢慢理解了这种无需听命于谁的状态。他也从不为仅仅接受卫队长的任命而后悔。

他自己引以为傲的东西是和众多工匠多年辛劳的成果。Balar海角的金属矿产如今变化形状，成了大部分居民日常用具。许多居民配上了武器，掌握了自卫的技能，哪怕人类当中的年长和年幼者也是如此。许多身体强健的居民加入了卫队；在派来协助的精灵陆续回到Balar岛上之后，这些居民接替了他们，在西至海角，东至废弃的瞭望点之间定期巡逻。卫队当中不仅有Noldor和Sindar，还有一些年轻的人类。他们大多是在逃亡的路上出生，在Sirion海港滩涂和船上成长起来的少年。Gloredil成了他们的首领；经过多次训练和生活的磨练，他已经不再是那个大大咧咧的青年了。Celebrimbor虽然仍能在和他一对一的比试中获胜，但偶尔也不那么走运。

Gloredil和Fíriel在前一年的仲夏日成婚，那一次的欢庆是海港居民多年来都没有见过的。Beleth的儿子Ratholin率领Balar岛上的一部分Bëor家族后裔前来祝贺。Ereinion带来了Balar岛海边的珍珠作为贺礼。Celebrimbor和Annael以及Laerdan也从海角的港口带来了精美的银饰，装点了两人的新居。甚至一向没有什么举动的Círdan也捎了封祝贺的信。过去的三个季节，Fíriel的性子就好像和Gloredil颠倒过来了一般。她越来越快乐，也越来越喜欢和精灵族人一同采摘水果，或是在河口的浅水区和精灵水手们一起捕鱼。

一切似乎向着更好的方向而去。然而从前一年秋天开始，就又有逃难的人类陆续来到Sirion海港，他们带来了Brethil和Glaurung命运的可怕消息。

\--------------------------------

“你知道吗？”一名Sinda卫兵说，回头看了一眼镇中心飘起的炊烟。正值午后，新来不久的几个人类在开阔的空地上架起了柴火堆。“他们说Glaurung死在Húrin之子Túrin的手下。我之前听说Nargothrond的黑剑将军就是他，这怎么可能？”

“也许这个人类没有像传闻中那样英勇战死，而是逃出了Nargothrond的战场，去了北方的Brethil度日——那里几乎是环带之外唯一能安稳居住的地方了。”另一名Sinda卫兵说，“听Annael说，Doriath曾经派人找Túrin和他的家人，但显然没有找到。”

“我怎么听说精灵找到这个人类了，在可怕的命运落在他身上之前。”第一个卫兵摇摇头，“你应该去听听下面那些刚从Brethil来的人类说的话。他们好像是Haleth一族的人，从一个叫Obel Halad的地方来的。还有更可怕的，他的父亲Húrin——”

塔楼的木板咔地响了一声，通往楼顶瞭望台的木门被推开，之前下楼去取食物的Celebrimbor走出来，正听到两个卫兵的议论。

“希望你们的耳朵还能听见逃难者的呼唤，也能听见敌人的脚步声。”Noldo精灵神情严肃地批评了一句，把食物递给轮值的卫兵们。他知道，针对突发事件和敌情的训练早已涉及这样的情形，他们只不过是在用双眼守卫的同时消磨楼顶的时光，但防卫任务理应需要严肃对待。

卫兵们多半也想到了这些。他们向Celebrimbor出声致歉，不再谈论人类的传言。

Húrin子女的传闻是去年一群人类逃难者带来的故事，Celebrimbor一边下楼一边想，所有的故事都指向失踪的Nienor和Túrin在互不相认的情况下相聚，最终命运带来了可怕的结果。逃难者当中有个女子自称是Hunthor的妻子，说Doriath的寻人小队和Amon Obel的人群合力为这可怜的兄妹俩人竖起了石碑。

“精灵们最终离开，回他们被守护严密的国度去了。”她说，“我们虽然打败了恶龙，但Brandir已经死了，还有我的丈夫Hunthor。他的弟弟在东部拥有领地，他们也会再选一个首领，但我已经受够了战乱。Brethil没有什么可以留念的东西了。精灵在走的时候听到我们打算离开，就提议我们到这里来。”

而你们必定带来Húrin子女的消息，Celebrimbor又想，Mablung算是给了我们一个交代——有机会再见到Doriath的这名队长，一定要当面感谢他。

Celebrimbor自己尚未理清那些新到的传闻，因为近来敌人频繁出现在Balar海角的北部，占据了卫队的大部分精力。他已将手下大多数Noldor卫兵派了过去，调回在那里驻扎了一段时间的大部分Sindar工匠和少许人类。Annael留在了海角，拿起了他的战斧，但Gloredil急切地回来了，因为他听说最近的这些逃难者人数最多。

“Dorlas已经死了，以前他手下的那些族人和他的儿子Avranc留在了Teiglin渡口附近，但据说有许多人这次逃了过来。”前一天晚上，Gloredil回来后和Celebrimbor匆匆交谈了几句，得知将有一次商议，“肯定有我们认识的人，也许有人知道父亲的消息。”

这件事最好早些解决，免得人心惶惶，Celebrimbor心想。于是，在他的安排下，Gloredil、Atherien和新来的人类在镇中央偏西的议事厅中会合，商讨人类带来的新消息，以及如何安置这些数量庞大的人群。

“母亲去门外了，她说她们过一会就到。”走上议事厅尽头的木台，Gloredil来回扫视已经来到厅里的人群，但他没有发现多少熟悉的面孔。“站在右侧最远的廊柱旁的是Ebor，Manthor手下的一个忠实的追随者。”他简单向已经在台上坐下的Celebrimbor介绍，“那边悬挂的旗帜下面聚在一起的是一群Drûg人，他们与Brethil里的其他人类不太一样，但也属于Haleth一族。”

原来是Druedain——与其说这是群人类，不如说是群矮人，Celebrimbor心想，远远打量着那二十多个身影。精灵的听觉能捕捉到一些低沉的嗓音，但大厅中的嘈杂声响显然不适合聆听。

“其他的人我不怎么认识。”Gloredil心情沉重地说，“不敢想象那些熟悉的人们身上发生了什么。”

话音刚落，Atherien和Fíriel带着Aedhrel走了进来。人群没有理会她们，直到Celebrimbor站起来，把自己坐的椅子让给了Aedhrel。不知是谁留意到了精灵，还是穿着卫队长衣饰的精灵的特别举动，交谈的声音突然消失了，整个大厅安静下来。

“从遥远的Sirion山谷来到这片海滨，你们走了很长的路，非常辛苦。”Celebrimbor面向众人朗声说道，尽量让自己的声音听起来低沉又严肃。他知道这样的音调能引人注意，“你们带来消息，说Brethil森林中发生了重大变故。海港的人类需要了解详情，但我作为卫队长，首先应知道你们的需求。”

人群中一时有些窃窃私语，但很快就又安静下来。这时一个有些嘶哑的声音问道，“精灵大人，我们需要跟您说什么？我们没有族长也没有首领，从遥远的北方逃到这里，早就不知安稳的日子怎么过了。”

“海港有Bëor和Hador家族的人类在此居住，”Atherien说，走到Celebrimbor身旁，“也有部分人类迁去了Balar岛上。我是Gundor之女Atherien，这位是海港的卫队长Celebrimbor大人。你们可以选择留下来，或者等待精灵船只前来，带愿意离开的人上岛。Sirion海港并不限进出，但如果你们选择继续前进，最好在秋季之前。”

又是一阵窃窃私语。Celebrimbor听到许多惊讶的声音，似乎这些人类以为这里已经是绝路的尽头。

“我以为Hador家族的人类已经所剩无几了，”那个嘶哑的声音又说。Celebrimbor看到说话的是个年轻的男人，他正在打量Atherien，“在Húrin离开之后更是一个都不剩。”

“Húrin和他家人的事迹，最近有不少消息，”Celebrimbor说，“这也是召集大家来的原因之一。但这件事应放在Brethil之后。”他转头望了一眼Gloredil，后者点点头，大声问道，“我相信你肯定知道Brethil发生了什么，Ebor。可以和我们说说吗？”

“这里还有故人，真是让人惊讶。我刚才都没留意到你，Gloredil。”被叫出名字的人类从角落里挤上前，朝着台上的金发人类勉强笑了笑。

这句话有些言不由衷，Celebrimbor心想。“去年从Brethil来了些人，他们带来了Turin和他妹妹的故事，我们知道当时的族长Brandir死了。在那之后发生了什么？”Gloredil问。

“卫队长大人，我得说Brethil的事情和Húrin的事息息相关。”Ebor言辞恳切，望着Celebrimbor，“可以准许我一同讲述吗？”

Celebrimbor微微点头。“可以。”

“按照Haleth一族的规矩，我们要重新选任族长。”Ebor说，“我当时把守Brethil北部靠近渡口的地区；不过我一直为Manthor效力，而不是Hardang。这位和许多其他人——”他指了指那个声音嘶哑的人类，“闯进我们的防线，他们自称是从Dor-lómin逃出来，是Hador族裔。我按照规矩派人带他们去见那里的首领Hardang，但Hardang显然不喜欢他们。也就是在问话的时候，他们说为Húrin效力，而他仍然活着——”

声音嘶哑的人打断了Ebor的话，自顾自地说了起来。他自称Ragnir，是跟Asgon从Dor-lómin逃出来的，Húrin确实是在那里找上他们，并和他们一起离开，但中途在Brethiach渡口趁夜消失了。“我可没Asgon那么老，也记不得Nirnaeth战前的事，但这个Húrin总算是Hador家的族长，Asgon更是什么都听他的。”他撇撇嘴，神情不屑。“连武器都老老实实地交给那帮Haladin人。Hardang也一点都不客气，要不是Húrin的名头，我们差点就被杀了。”

议事厅里一时间议论纷纷。Celebrimbor注视着说话的人脸上掩饰不住的愤懑。他不是不知道人类之中存在分裂和冲突——在Estolad，数千人曾经因为类似的缘由南下离开。但如果此时议事厅出现争吵气氛变质，他就需要及早制止。

还好，Ragnir没有继续抱怨，“我们过了段时间又见到Húrin，就是去年春天。那时他从东边过来，据说森林里出了点小事......”

“对不起，Ragnir，请容我继续讲下去。”Ebor终于打断了Ragnir的话，“Húrin参与的事不是小事。我那时送走Asgon、Ragnir和其他人，就赶往东部向我的首领Manthor汇报。要知道，Manthor和Hardang之间并无好感，联姻使我们成为亲族，但Hador家族的血缘也最终将他们变成了仇人。”他停顿了一下，担心会有人提出异议，但是并没有反对的声音。“没过多久，Húrin在此的消息传遍了整个Brethil，于是当他从Teiglin渡口进入边界后不久，守在渡口的Hardang的手下Sagroth就在Hauð-en-Elleth上找到了他。一天以前，Húrin在Túrin的大石碑边找到了他的妻子Morwen，而她日落后就死去了。”

人群里传出一阵喧哗，似乎人人都听说过Dor-lómin的领主夫人的名号。Celebrimbor更是一惊——Morwen最终找到了她要找的Húrin的一双儿女，却是以这样的方式。

“我就在不远处，因此Sagroth喊我前来。唉，后来歌谣传唱，Húrin在大石碑边见到了白发的Morwen，她已经垂垂老矣，可她的眼睛依然闪着精灵之光。歌谣唱到，Húrin和她相偎相依，当太阳落下，Morwen叹了一声，就此逝去。”

仿佛是有感于刚才叙述的故事，Ebor唱出了几句歌谣。歌谣音调铿锵，其中唱到，那块“不幸之碑”既不会遭到Morgoth的玷污，也永远不会坍倒，哪怕大海淹没了全地。

“天啊！”Gloredil大惊，喊出了声，“这一定是父亲所作的歌谣。这样的曲调决不会错！你见到他了吗，Ebor？他一定就在附近！”

“这是歌谣最后的部分，我也是从别处听来。但请稍等片刻，让我将Húrin的经历讲完。”Ebor说，“当时有人建议把Húrin赶走，而颇受Hardang赏识的Dorlas之子Avranc提议杀了Húrin，还好我的首领及时赶到，制止了他。Manthor非常尊敬Húrin，反驳了Avranc。可Húrin的怒火燃烧，说出的话骄傲又凶狠。他被关了起来。在随后的会议上，支持Avranc的Hardang和我的首领依然针锋相对，直到混乱来临，当时拥有Halad头衔的Hardang被矛刺死，大火烧毁了那里。”

“邪恶也降临了Brethil森林。”许久都没有开口的Atherien叹道。Celebrimbor能感受到话中的悲伤——那是家园和亲人无可挽回地消逝后发出的哀叹。

“后来我跟随首领Manthor和Húrin一起埋葬了Morwen，看到碑文刻出，歌声响起，雨帘落下。可就在返程的路上，Manthor也死于Avranc的冷箭。”Ebor说，“愿他能和Orcs相处愉快！Húrin很敬重Manthor，但Manthor在死前请求Húrin离开这片已死之地，不要再将Hador家族的厄运带给其他人。而我们就在那时决定永远离开Brethil，因为它永远回不去从前的模样了。”

“随后我们汇集了那些不愿跟随Avranc的族人，慢慢南迁，最终在Narog的下游再次遇上了Ragnir。我们的故事到这里结束。”Ebor讲述完，看了一眼Gloredil，“你可以询问了。希望我讲述的故事不会让你心中郁郁。”

“我的心中火热，因为父亲曾跟随Dorlas，但他从来不喜欢Avranc。我不敢想象他的遭遇。”握住Fíriel伸过来的手，Gloredil深吸了一口气，“这里的诸位，请问谁曾经见过我的父亲Glirhuin？”

“Glirhuin？”一个年龄不大的女子接了话，用着不太流利的Sindarin，“Amon Obel的族长死去之前，我们和Orcs战斗了许多次，收留的伤员很多，但我没有听过这名字。”

“外面来的人不多，但有几个疯疯癫癫的流浪汉。”另一个年长的男人说，“这些人没有家人，也不为任何人的生死担忧。Dorlas不喜欢他们，他的妻子把这些人赶出了围栏，平常我们也见不到这些人。他的儿子就更不喜欢外人了。”

Gloredil脸现沮丧。“看来父亲并没有找到回去的路。”

“敌人横行Brethil，哪怕曾经拥有家园，也会很快被迫流落荒野。神志清醒的人总是受罪更多。”Ebor摇摇头。

“我说，我不喜欢Avranc。他这个族长当得名不副实。”一个年轻的男子气愤地说，“要是Manthor还在，我们也不会逃过来。我们追随Ebor，离开Brethil，就是不想受这样的气。哪怕没有Halad，我们也能活下去。”

“先知说Brethil不能久留，所以你们一提议我们就跟着走了。还好以前走的人留下了一些标记。”一个年轻的母亲说，紧紧拉住身边站立的两个孩子。

“先知？”Gloredil急切地问，心中只剩下最后的期待。

“是个容貌丑陋的老人，没人认识他，”她补充道，“但他经常说一些疯话。有些后来成真了，于是我们都叫他先知。他从来不说自己有没有家人，也从来不说为谁效力。”她又抬头打量了一遍Gloredil，“要我说，那个人可长得跟你不一样。”

Gloredil叹了口气，谢过了她，拉着Fíriel退回台后，再也没有询问其他人。

但Celebrimbor相信这个先知就是Gloredil的父亲，也相信那首歌谣是他所作，然而除了精灵的直觉之外，他也没有确定的证据。他望向人群，希望还有其他人开口讲述。可是没有更多消息了。低低的交谈声又在人群中传开，有些人似乎退到了角落，直到Atherien提高声音问到，“Dor-lómin还有Hador的族人居住吗，Ragnir？”

从门边挤回人群中，面对昔日族长的后裔Atherien，Ragnir的回答恭敬了许多。“夫人，那里剩下的族人不多了，现在还活着的几乎全是奴隶。听Asgon说，前几年Húrin之子闯了过来，大闹了一番，然后那个东来者Brodda抢来的妻子烧了Brodda的屋子，很多族人被赶走或被追捕。就是那时我跟上他们逃进了山里，捡回一条命。”

“我没有听说Túrin还做了这些，”Atherien怀疑地说，“前些年，Doriath的精灵曾经告诉我，Dor-lómin的领主一家离开后都没有返回。”

“夫人，别的地方我可能不清楚，但Brodda的家是怎么烧起来的，我确是亲眼所见。”Ragnir言辞愈发恭敬小心，仿佛担心说出的话会招来麻烦，“那个Túrin也在寻找Dor-lómin的领主夫人，但他直到最后才自称Húrin之子，而且得知消息以后就跑了。那次闹得许多旧时Hador的族人被追杀，死在大雪覆盖的荒野里，知道这件事的人恐怕也差不多死光了。精灵要是悄悄打听，可不一定能听到这些。”

Celebrimbor插嘴，“Ragnir，你是什么时候再见到Húrin的？”

Ragnir皱起了眉，“我们出了Brethil后去了Teiglin渡口，因为Asgon说那里道路畅通，Húrin要是进出Brethil很可能会路过那里。他确实来到了渡口，但我们错过了他进入Brethil的时间点——那时有传闻，战死之人的鬼影在那里飘荡，人们都不敢靠近。”

“他再从那里出来就是许多日以后了。”Ragnir继续说道，“Brethil森林中的混乱局面传到了边境，渡口的卫兵惊惶失措，也没有心思盘问进出的人。我们看到Húrin慢慢走过了渡口，他的白发在河谷的风中飘动，眼中仿佛有火焰在燃烧。哈！”

Ragnir的语气鄙夷，仿佛不想再掩饰下去。“直到那个秋天我才见识到这个人有多么可怕。Húrin没有死。他一直都没有死，哪怕其他所有的人都死于非命！秋季刚到，Húrin领着我们南下去了Nargothrond。Asgon还是一心追随他，所以他和其他几个人都死了！”

这些话激起了许多惊恐的声音。Gloredil突然感觉到Fíriel抓住自己的手抖得厉害，低头看去，她的脸色也有些苍白。“我先扶你回屋吧，”他轻声说，“这里的事有其他人在。”

“好。”

Celebrimbor听见了。他朝Gloredil点点头，目送他们二人离开。

与此同时，Ragnir还在讲述Nargothrond的遭遇。“Mîm，那个小矮人占据了Nargothrond的空旷厅堂。Húrin一进去，我们就和Mîm的几个随从起了冲突。我的同伴杀了Mîm的随从，自己也受了致命伤——那个小矮人真是恶毒，用的武器仿佛涂了毒药！我和Húrin逃过一劫，Húrin随后杀死了Mîm，拿着找来的珠宝要往东走，仿佛Doriath还欠他一个天大的情。可我已经不愿追随他了——下一个倒霉的肯定是我。我离开了Húrin，在洞穴的后门附近找到一些食物，渡过了一个短暂的冬天。待到开春，从那里一直往南走，最终在Narog河边找到了Ebor和其他Brethil的逃难者。”

人类结束了他的讲述和抱怨，也不管人群中的新一轮议论和些许惊恐的声音，自顾自地又退回到门边。

“Ragnir和Ebor带来的消息，已经让Brethil发生的事明晰了许多，”Atherien说，“Húrin经历的，我们无法相比，但族长背负的诅咒，我们现在也无需担忧。”

“Doriath如果是Húrin的目的地，那么他将进入王后Melian设下的环带，”Celebrimbor说，“Morgoth从未成功对那里施加影响，因Túrin在环带中顺利长大。也许Hador家族的族长能清醒过来，而他背负的一切能得以化解。”

这些话似乎平息了不少窃窃私语。人群不再担忧可能的厄运，而是开始议论是否留在海港。大厅的门这时被推开了，一群去年来到海港的人类也涌了进来，因为他们听闻这里正在商议人类的事务。Celebrimbor留意到那个自称Hunthor妻子的女子正在环视大厅，仿佛在寻找什么人。

最后，她的目光锁定在Ebor身上，先是惊讶，再是欲言又止若有所思。Celebrimbor看着她犹豫着要不要上前，最终决定留在原地。

或许不应让他们很快作出是否留在海港的决定，Celebrimbor心想，但他的思维被一个声音打断了。

“我们，留下来，在海港。”一个咬字很重的声音说。很显然，那是个Gloredil所称的Drûg人。她不太长的头发扎成发辫，年纪似乎不小了。“我代表，我们族人，”她又说，“会住在河边。我们不需打扰。”

“那么你们将不受打扰，除非你们愿意前来，或接受邀请。”Celebrimbor说，“其他人如果现在已经作出决定，可以在此声明。如果尚未作出，可在夏季结束，也就是下个月底之前确定。如果选择继续前行，到时会有岛上精灵的大船载着你们上岛，那里由造船者Círdan和Fingon之子统治，Bëor家族的部分人类也在岛上居住。如果选择留在Sirion海港，那么需要遵循这里的常规。海港的防务由我管理，这里并无高墙深涧，也无环带保护，陆地上的任何远行请务必通知卫兵。”

Atherien补充道，“有问题可以询问任何海港居民，或来找我和Bëor家族的Aedhrel。”她指了指坐在椅子中的Aedhrel，“现在大家可以离开议事厅了。”

然而Celebrimbor还有一件事情需要单独询问。在人群逐渐涌向门口时，他叫住了Ebor。人类有些惊讶，但没有试图拒绝，等人群都散尽了，连Aedhrel和Atherien也离开了大厅，Celebrimbor才问道，“谢谢你今天的认真讲述，但我看，你并没有对Gloredil说出所有的事。”

Ebor看了看Noldo精灵，又看了一眼他衣物上的八芒星徽记。“不错，”他承认，“埋葬了Túrin后，Doriath的精灵曾向Dorlas的家人询问Glirhuin，Avranc当时一口答应，却从来没有去找，而且驱逐了所有不为他效力也无家可归的人。Hardang获得头衔后更不愿去找一个跟Hador家族联姻的Haleth族人。”

Ebor叹了一口气，“我有守卫的任务，无法分身，也一直为此愧疚。Celebrimbor大人，我听说过渡口对岸您的巡逻队，一直很尊敬您，请别把这件事告诉他，可以吗？”

“如果你希望听听我的建议，那么你应该将这事告诉他。”Celebrimbor说，“告诉他，然后淡忘这事。一件解决的事不会占据人类的思维太久，我是这么听说的。”

“好吧。”Ebor说，“虽然我仍然担心Gloredil会心中不快。”

“人类成长的速度常常超过精灵的想像，”Noldo精灵笑了笑，“作为人类，你难道认为Gloredil依然会是从前的举止？”

Ebor想了想，慢慢舒了口气，“Celebrimbor大人说得是。从今天来看，他的变化似乎很大。那位和他离开的女士是谁？”

“那是Bëor家族的Fíriel，他的妻子。另外，叫我卫队长就可以了。”

Ebor似乎这时才反应过来，“那么他确实变了许多！谢谢您，卫队长大人。”

出了议事厅的门，Celebrimbor将Gloredil和Fíriel的屋子指给Ebor看，目送他在夏日的阳光下走远。午后湛蓝的天空上不见云朵，远处的一小片树荫中传来虫鸣，正是午后困倦的时刻。他想了想，决定去酒馆捱过这个下午，直到傍晚可以重回炉边。

\--------------------------------

人类比矮人更喜欢新的事物，但永远比矮人善忘——Celebrimbor刚拿着食物坐下，就想起了很久之前无意中听到的一句话。那时他刚刚来到Nargothrond，对一切都感到新鲜，除了不需要完成规定的任务外，也免去了跑腿和陪练的苦差事。Finrod Felagund的统治看起来十分随意，连他出入工匠的大厅都从来无人过问。

正是在Nargothrond，他开始经常接触到人类。他们全都来自Bëor家族，年轻时进入王族身边学习，为他们效力。这一点无疑与他见过的矮人相去甚远。那些来自Belegost和Nogrod的异族人从未效忠于他们，甚至也不打算从Noldor精灵那里学到多少东西。他们早就从Doriath那边学会了适合雕刻的Cirth文字和足够交流的Sindarin，也满足于此，因为贸易才是矮人前来东Beleriand的核心。他曾经诧异地看着父亲的矮人朋友向他炫耀腰带上的珍珠，心中却清楚这些在Eldamar的海湾里随处可得，在Beleriand的海滨也是如此。然而矮人的金属和矿产为他们带来了许多贸易和财富，即便是常见的东西，他们也一定获得了其中最优质的物品。

人类似乎从未追求这样的财富，而是渴求学识和技巧。那些跟随王族和贵族的侍从和侍女们常常十分年轻，他们非常愿意练习读写和武艺，可以为了提高技巧重复那些枯燥的练习，投入对他们来说相当长的时间。他们常常向周围的精灵询问Valar和大海，虽然偶尔会流露出惧怕的神色，但从不愿放弃追问，仿佛一直在试图确定那些写入歌谣和传说的故事真实存在。偶尔Nargothrond的王会和他们同行，解答他们提出的五花八门的问题。Celebrimbor进出间能听到只言片语，但只有这句话似乎触到了人类的某些本质。

父辈们对人类的态度迥异，他又想。Maedhros接受了Amlach的效忠，Maglor几乎没跟人类打过交道，Celegrom讨厌人类，Caranthir无所谓的态度在遇上Haleth一族之后完全变了，还经常为他们辩护，他的父亲认为人类微不足道，而Amrod和Amras开心地把领地分了一块给人类。在这个问题上，他似乎更能认同Caranthir的看法——人类的潜力和自身的追求值得尊敬，他们应该单独拥有自己的首领。精灵可以做的，无非是合作和一些指导......

有人推门进了酒馆，本来略显嘈杂的屋内顿时安静了。Celebrimbor回过头，发现来人是位Druadan，如果他没有看错，就是之前在议事厅里说话的那一位。这位年长的Druadan目光扫过每个客人，仿佛在寻找什么人。客人们同样也在好奇地看着她，因为许多精灵都从未见过Druedain。人类听不见的轻声议论已经在角落里响了起来。

最后，她的目光停留在Celebrimbor身上。

“我是Gan-nar，Drughu的首领。”她走到Noldo精灵身旁，用低沉的声音说着口音浓重的Sindarin。“Bëor和Hador的族长告诉我可以找你，卫队长精灵。建立家园，我们需要工具。”

近处看，Druedain的身形和普通人类更是完全不同。Celebrimbor压下一些好奇但可能冒犯来人的疑问，详细问了工具的种类和数量，以及需要使用多久，然后告诉Gan-nar可以在哪里取用。“这件事我记下了。”他说，“用完放回原处，到时我会派人查看。祝你们顺利。”

Gan-nar盯着他看了许久，然后道了谢，却没有像他以为得那样马上离开。“我们，获得帮助，也要，帮助你们。”她说，简短的词语咬词虽重，却把意思说得十分明确。

Celebrimbor笑了，“你们要帮助我们什么？”

“Aedhrel，说你们用木头生火，制造金属和石头。”Gan-nar说，“我们用泥炭生火。她不知道，她说精灵也不知道。”

这句话带来的震惊让Celebrimbor一时间没有回答。他曾经以为人类当中流传的真正学识都来自精灵，或者来自矮人中已经为精灵所知的那部分，从未想到会有一天在一位后来者身上面对未知。Druedain的形貌如何，从这位女首领在酒馆中引发的议论就可以看出——精灵对类似形貌的矮人从来没有对高大的人类家族成员那样的喜爱。若是换作他的父辈们，甚至都不会去理会Druedain这个其貌不扬的族群。

“谢谢您的好意，请带我去看看。”他最终恳切地说，“如果能为海港带来更好的燃料，我非常乐意继续提供帮助。”

“我们建好家园，再邀请你们，卫队长精灵。”Gan-nar挥动手臂，仿佛不赞成在这样的天气中出行。

周围好奇聆听他们对话的精灵都笑了。Celebrimbor背后有个熟悉的声音笑着说到：“队长大人从不担心天气，他可以在炎热的炉边待上一天。”

“谁说的？”当事者回过头，看到那是个在Nargothrond时就跟随他的Noldo精灵。

“是Annael啊！”那精灵向Celebrimbor打了个招呼，又转回去和其他同伴聊天了。

Celebrimbor不以为意地摇摇头，对Gan-nar说，“没问题。如果你们的族人有其他需要，都可以来找我。”

他看着这位Druadan表示感谢，然后走到了酒馆一角坐了下来。他以为这位首领不久后会起身去取些食物和水，或是和其他人交谈。但过了许久，那个背影都一动不动，似乎完全没入了太阳西斜后阳光穿过窗子后留下的阴影中。然后，先是他稍稍感觉到了异样，接着，其他在议论的精灵也逐渐觉察到，酒馆里出现了什么不太寻常的事情。

“大人原来在这里。”Gloredil推门进来，正好看见Celebrimbor心事重重地四下张望。他走过来坐到了精灵的对面，发现屋内的气氛有些不同。Gloredil顺着其他客人的视线看去，发现了角落里的那个身影，怔了一瞬，突然笑出了声。

“哈哈，大人肯定没有见过这样的事！”他笑着说，“Drûg人时常会这样，他们虽然隐身角落，却同样警戒，好像周围一切动静都能听见。这样的本事，他们常常用来对付Orcs。我们有时能请来他们做哨兵，有时请不到，还会请他们雕刻一些石像。他们拥有不可思议的魔法力量。”

最后一句话吸引了许多精灵。精灵们三三两两地凑了过来，不久就把Gloredil和Celebrimbor围在了中间。“我们族人当中流传着一个故事，”Gloredil说，“有个族人叫Barach，他和一位叫Aghan的Drûg人是很好的朋友，Barach的孩子们都很喜欢Aghan，因为他对他们友善，是个高明的医者，还为他们放哨......”

精灵们静静地听着Gloredil讲述这个名叫忠诚石像的故事，赞叹Aghan的巧计，又对Aghan腿上的伤惊讶万分。“这样的故事我从未听说，”Celerbimbor喝了口刚刚拿来的水，“是什么让造出的东西分担受到的伤害？”他从人群中探出头，想寻找那个隐没在角落里的Druadan，但他突然发现，在精灵们聆听故事的时候，Gan-nar已经悄悄离开了。

精灵们也发现了，他们慢慢回到原先的地方继续议论。但Gloredil没有离开，他注视着Celebrimbor，脸色逐渐凝重。“我来这里是想告诉大人，Ebor来找过我了。”

Celebrimbor心中一凛。

“感谢大人让我有机会知道真相，”Gloredil继续说到，“然而，虽然理智让我接受他的歉意，但我的心无法原谅。我也不愿再见他了。”

“Ebor说出了他的猜测，而我会告诉你精灵的直觉。”Celebrimbor决定告诉他，那年轻母亲所说的先知应该就是他的父亲，“或许他曾被Orc俘虏折磨，那些被折磨的俘虏会有这样苍老的面容，精灵也不例外。或许他曾在Teiglin渡口徘徊，注视Húrin和Morwen的最后时刻。他留下了歌谣，让族人离开，Gloredil，也许这是最终你会发现的最好的结局。”

“可是一个人怎能抛下父亲？”

Celebrimbor久久注视着人类，直到Gloredil忍受不住精灵的明亮目光，低下头喃喃说道：“对不起，大人。”

四周静悄悄的，精灵们早已发觉气氛的变化，压低了声音，直至完全停止了对话。许多双眼睛落在了人类和精灵卫队长的身上，仿佛十分惊讶人类会在无意中提起这样的话题。

Celebrimbor的反应出乎所有在场的精灵和人类的预料。他缓缓解下一直垂在身边的配剑，将它一横，放在桌上人类的眼前。“拿出你的剑，”他说，“然后我们会在剑锋间讨论这个问题。”

\--------------------------------

Fíriel从深沉的梦中醒了过来。那是一连串变幻的梦境，有时充满刀剑相交的战斗回音，有时是温暖迤逦的田野风光，有时则是晦暗不明的幽深厅堂，通往一个长长的阶梯。最后一个梦境是在河边，那是她年幼时曾经多年居住的地方。

克制住一阵袭来的晕眩，她伸出手，触到了床边小桌上精美的银杯，那是一年前来自精灵的礼物。西斜的阳光已经照在杯上，在屋顶反射出点点光晕。杯中的清水依旧是温暖的，Gloredil把它端来的时候，她尚未熟睡。

通往外厅的门帘掀了起来。是她的母亲。

“你醒了。”Aedhrel微笑着看向女儿，“刚才在梦境中，你好像很着急。”

“我梦见回到了Nan-tathren，站在河水边向水流最湍急的地方望去。”Fíriel停顿了片刻，“那里有一条轻快的精灵船划过，船上的精灵唱着歌谣，问我要不要上来和他们一起走。可我只迈出了一步。”

“然后呢？”Aedhrel握住女儿的手，发觉她的双手冰凉。

“然后我的脚陷进了泥地里，动弹不得，只能看着船渐渐远离，直到再也看不见了。”Fíriel说，叹了口气，“随后我就醒了，感觉头晕眼花。”

她不再说话，脸上出现了不适的表情。

她的母亲仔细端详着她，又问了几个问题。末了，她说，“我去叫Gloredil来。”

\--------------------------------

金属交击的声音在酒馆的墙壁间不停回响，缠斗的两人不发一言，神情都异常严肃。之前Celebrimbor问出的几句话，Gloredil在交锋后已经回答了两个问题。他依然在思索剩余的答案，但他手上的兵刃并未减缓速度或是力量。

又是一声铿锵的撞击声，Celebrimbor将长剑收回，格挡住Gloredil迅猛的一击。几个旁观的精灵已经大声叫起好来。

“很不错，”Noldo精灵评价到，“你再想想。”

Gloredil感觉自己的一举一动都被精灵盯得死死的。攻击时使用的力量再大，也会被精灵避开或是挡住；但如果采取守势，反击时他的优势会稍稍大一些。又打过了几个来回，他往侧边一闪，剑刃斜斜刺向Celebrimbor身侧，双剑相交不过一瞬，他抽回剑来，挡住了精灵顺势一击，然后突然加大力量压了过去。

Celerbimbor向后退去，但剑锋已经掠上了他的衣袖。

“非常好！”Noldo精灵称赞道，脸上露出了笑容，“你想得怎样了？”

见精灵停了下来，Gloredil没有继续追击，而是站在原地高高举起了剑。幸好酒馆的屋顶因为通风的缘故并不低矮，他的剑尖离梁柱的距离尚远。“第三个问题的答案——吸取教训重新再来。”

“准备好。”精灵说。

这一次的出击并不快，但却一击比一击更沉。Gloredil刚刚挡过两击就觉得自己的手臂已经开始发麻，第三击袭来的时候他勉强挡住，往后退了两步；紧接着的第四击让他的剑脱手飞出，铛的一声落到地面。无情的第五击接踵而至，Gloredil攥紧了双手，在剑刃落下时向一侧跳开，躲到了一张桌子后面。

“我想，你已经有了最后一个问题的答案。”Noldo精灵柔声说，放下了剑。

“是的。而且，看来这辈子我都没法赶上大人的剑术了。”Gloredil有些怅然，从桌后走回，弯下腰伸手捡起了地上的剑。

“不，你的基础不差，这些年进步也很快，再多练习肯定还能提高。”Celebrimbor鼓励道，“我的水平在家族当中只能算一般，也没有什么天赋，现在的水准只是多年来常常被要求练习的结果。你若是见过我那些父辈的武艺，肯定就能明白这一点。”

“大人年轻时也会被催促练习武艺吗？”Gloredil问，“我还以为母亲以前这么做是觉得我太贪玩，只知道唱歌，将来连自己都没法保护。”

Celebrimbor笑了，“是的。父亲就是这样和我对峙。防线还在的时候，Himring的领袖也会抽空前来。他是最可怕的对手，不仅从不会停下，留给我的思考时间更短，问题也更尖锐。现在我远离了他们，但武艺仍在。你父亲留下了天赋和许多歌谣，它们将是你拥有的珍宝。在这年代，你母亲的话是对的，因为珍宝需要守卫——瞧，我们提到她，她就来了。”

人类和精灵转过头，看到Aedhrel和Atherien推开酒馆的门并肩走进，还在不停地悄声说着什么。Noldo精灵已经能听见她们说的话了——是关于孩子的。孩子？Celebrimbor一时间不太明白。随后，他看见她们向Gloredil急切地招手。

“看来有急事。大人，我先去看看。也许改天再比试！”

Celebrimbor答应下来，注视着人类还剑入鞘跑向门边。不久后好几声惊叹和喜悦的欢呼传了过来。原来是即将有个孩子加入Gloredil和她们的家庭吗？这确实是非常好的消息了。过了一会，人类又奔了回来，脸上带着明确无误的笑容。

“Celebrimbor大人！我要当父亲了！”Gloredil说。一天之内的转折让人类心中百感交集，紧握着剑鞘的手在微微颤抖。

“恭喜！”收起佩剑，Noldo精灵微笑着祝贺他，“你们的家庭将迎来一个新成员。Fíriel还好吗？”

“她好得很！她听到这个消息几乎要从床上爬起来找我，还是我母亲拦住的她，”Gloredil突然想起什么，顿时急切起来。“可是孩子的名字还没有起。等我轮换离开，可能就来不及了。”

“你们这么快就要为孩子起名？”Celebrimbor惊讶地问，和人类一起走向酒馆门口。“这是人类的习俗吗？”

“在我们族人当中，新的名字意味着新的希望，”Gloredil说，“这是一种对后辈的期待和寄托。这个孩子还有半年多就出生了，万一有什么事耽搁就麻烦了，最好早些确定下来。很少有人等到孩子出生后才起名字，那样做的人，别人都会说不够尽责。”

“Noldor族人的习俗很不一样，”Celebrimbor摇摇头，“出生于一个家庭之后，才会获得自己的名字。父母双方都会根据孩子的举止和性格给与名字，多年后有时还有选名......这些对你们人类来说可能太复杂了。”

“的确太复杂了，而且我们的时间也不够用！”Gloredil哈哈一笑，舒展了因紧张而皱起的眉头，“要是想出这么多名字......不如让我去多杀几个Orcs来得痛快。”

他们跟在Aedhrel和Atherien后面出了酒馆的门，外面已是午后阵雨过后的清朗。Gloredil停下脚步，郑重地对精灵说，“今天我失去了一些，也得到了另一些。谢谢大人。”

仿佛不再在意精灵的反应，他挥了挥手，和两位年长的人类族长慢慢走远。Celebrimbor望着他们的身影没入夕阳的辉光，非常确定这些最后的人类族裔能在海港获得新生。

\--------------------------------

傍晚的屋内——

“要为他起什么名字好呢？”Gloredil走来走去，仿佛没法下定决心。

“别这么快决定，也许是女孩呢！”Fíriel虽然半躺着，可还有力气反对。

“那就男孩女孩各取一个。你不是说担心我养出来的捣乱？那就起一个老实的名字好了。”

“名字哪有老实不老实的区别？你最近跟精灵喝酒喝多了？”

“Ulmo作证，我回来之前一直在海边勤勤恳恳巡逻！”

“那你说说，打算给男孩起什么老实名字？”

“就......和大地一样可靠。我们人类古老的语言，你还记得些么？”

“Beleth传下来的，母亲教过我一些，但不太多。你记得的多么？”

“我母亲也教过我，有些歌曲是用它唱的。大地是daira。”

“这些字词好多都失传了，我们家族很少听到，反而是Sindarin用得多。”

“既然是我们的孩子，那就两种都用好了！你希望儿子是怎样的人？”

“我啊——”Fíriel低头想了一阵，“我希望他身体强壮。母亲的病让她受了太多苦，我希望我的孩子不用遇上这样的病痛。”

“那么就是bel——合起来就是Dairavel。”

Fíriel皱眉，“听上去不是很像Sindarin，平常叫起来会不会有困难？”

“嗯......Dairhavel, Deiravel, Dírhavel?”

“我喜欢最后一个。”

“行，就是它了。”Gloredil用手轻触了一下妻子微微隆起的肚子。“如果你是男孩，小家伙，你叫Dírhavel，听到了吗？”

Fíriel噗嗤一声笑了，“这时候还早着呢，听我母亲说，等到一个季节过去之后才会有些反应。而且，也可能是女孩。”

“女孩名字你有好主意么？”

“我说过，”Fíriel慢慢地说，“要养一个保护这里免受损害。我早就想好了，如果是女儿，我希望她能时时准备好。既然是D开头，那么就叫她Díriel。”

“这个名字很像你，我喜欢。”俯身过去，Gloredil亲了亲Fíriel的额头，“如果这一个不是女孩，那么下一个肯定要是，才不会浪费这么一个好名字。”

“那就得看现在这个小家伙的了。”

\--------------------------------

第二天早上——

“Díriel？”Celebrimbor深吸了口气，仿佛这个名字让他想到了什么奇怪至极的东西，“你们真的起了这样的名字？”

“对啊。”Gloredil和Fíriel一起回答。

“你们肯定不会相信，我的小叔差点就叫这个名字了。不过，”Celebrimbor长舒一口气，“最终他是我的小叔，不是小姑。”

“你们家这么缺女孩吗？”Fíriel好奇地问。

Celebrimbor摇摇头，“说来你们一样肯定不会相信，但真的一个都没有。”

“没关系，”Gloredil试图安慰皱起了眉的精灵，“大人可以看着她长大——成长的路上若有精灵的些许指引，那也是件幸运的事啊！”

“或许吧。”感觉到突然而至的战栗，Celebrimbor只发出了一声叹息。


End file.
